Talk:Emblems/@comment-28189972-20170112033200/@comment-4010415-20170117004640
The only times Ruby's scatter rose emblem has been red in the show have been on: her headphones, her diary in volume 1, and her wallet in volume 3. Otherwise, it's been silver (made of metal) on her original outfit's belt buckle and the buckle on her timeskip outfit's cloak, and it was black on the skirt of her Slayer outfit. Blake's belladonna flower emblem has literally never been black or dark gray in the show. It's usually white (original outfit's stockings, Gambol Shroud's hilt, timeskip outfit's boots). It was light gray on her pajamas in volume 1, and it was off-white/super pale gray on the shirt/jacket of her Intruder outfit. But the vinyl decal of her emblem is black/dark gray. The times Yang's emblem has been yellow in the show have been on her original outfit (on the leather hanging from her belt), her Hunter alternate outfit (on her stockings), and her timeskip outfit (pants). It has also been black (original outfit's shirt, motorcycle helmet) and orange (volume 1 pajamas). The first time Nora's emblem was pink was on her hairbrush in volume 1, and it wasn't shown pink again until her pajamas in volume 3. Now, it's pink on her timeskip outfit. It's gray on her original outfit. Merchandise shows her emblem in pink. Pyrrha's emblem was literally never shown in red in the show. It was on her gold buckle on her hip, and it was on a gold part of her spear. But merchandise shows her emblem in red. Velvet's emblem is black on her shirt and camera shutter and gold on her camera's box. I don't know if we've ever seen Ozpin's gear symbol in green anywhere other than volume 1 credits. It's on a silver-colored metal circle on his desk and in gray above the elevator doors in his office. His emblem was shown in green in the credits for a volume 1 episode. Glynda's emblem only shows up in gold on her cape, but it was shown purple in the credits for a volume 1 episode. Cinder's emblem never showed up in red. It's a black tattoo. But it was shown red in an image that came up at the end of the volume 1 after credits scene. Torchwick's emblem never showed up in orange. It's a cutout around the end of his cane (thus, showing up as black), and it's red on his lighter. His vinyl decal and the credits of a volume 1 episode show his emblem in orange. Emerald's emblem has only been seen in black on her outfit, but her vinyl decal is pale green like her hair. Mercury's emblem has only been seen in black on his outfit, but his vinyl decal is silver. Qrow's emblem has been seen twice in the show (if you don't count Yang's chalk drawing, which it's unclear whether it's his or Raven's, since it faces the opposite direction of the other two instances). Once, behind him in Yang's flashback story in volume 2, where it was gray. Again, on his flask, where it's brown. I mean, if we're gonna have them be strictly what is the most common canon color, we should go all out.